


Freddafiamma

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Belarus is from Durmstrang, F/F, F/M, Feminist Hungary, Fluff and Angst, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Muggleborn Hungary, Study Date, Temporary genderbend, Yule Ball
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta ha una passione per gli incantesimi, Natalia vuole migliorare il suo inglese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddafiamma

 

 

  
  
  
La fiamma della candela tremola in un vento inesistente, esile e fioca. Per un istante, una mera frazione di secondo, la sua luce sembra farsi un po’ più forte, sfavillare nella penombra tra gli scaffali della biblioteca, e poi più nulla. Ecco, quello dovrebbe essere il segnale.  
  
Socchiude gli occhi e spinge la punta del dito nel fuoco, cauta ma senza esitare. Ci ha già provato altre volte, ma sa che adesso non sbaglierà. Lo _sa._   
  
Per un attimo un vago calore le percorre la pelle, e poi più nulla. Solo una sensazione di freschezza, un fremito leggero che le punge e le solletica il dito. _Sì._ Elizaveta sorride e non riesce a trattenere un versetto entusiasta, a cui fa eco con una rapidità sconcertante il tossicchiare rauco e nervoso di Madame Pince.   
  
Elizaveta sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non smette di sorridere. Ritrae il dito dalla fiamma lentamente e mormora un Finite Incantatem. La fiamma trema di nuovo. Abbassa lo sguardo sul libro – un vecchio tomo polveroso, dalle pagine sottili e ingiallite, fragili – e gli dà un buffetto amichevole sul dorso. – Sei più utile di quanto sembri, sai? – scherza, giocando con una ciocca di capelli castani sfuggita alla sua treccia.   
  
È a quel punto che nota l’altra ragazza. Sente il suo sguardo sulla pelle, quasi come il formicolio freddo della fiamma della candela.   
  
Quando si volta, si aspetta che lei smetta di guardarla, che abbassi di nuovo lo sguardo sul volume che tiene tra le mani. Lei, invece, si irrigidisce ma continua a fissarla, gli occhi freddi ma illuminati dalla curiosità – ha degli occhi molto chiari, si ritrova a pensare Elizaveta, e sono chiari anche i suoi capelli così lisci e lunghi -, le labbra strette in una linea severa e indifferente che spiccano rosee nel viso candido e delicato. Elizaveta si accorge di non averla mai vista prima, e forse è per questo che studia i suoi lineamenti delicati e la sua espressione incolore, le dita lunghe e bianche che stringono ancora il bordo di una pagina spessa.   
  
E per un attimo rimangono così, a guardarsi in silenzio e basta. Sorride: è un po’ come se si stessero sfidando a distogliere per prime lo sguardo.   
  
Elizaveta si rende conto solo dopo –quando entrambe sono tornate ai loro libri, ma lei ancora le lancia occhiate brevi e rapide, ancora non riesce a non osservare quei capelli così biondi e quegli occhi così azzurri – che la ragazza indossa la divisa di Durmstrang.   
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
\- Ciao! -.  
  
Elizaveta la osserva sobbalzare, la schiena che si irrigidisce contro la sedia e i capelli biondi che ondeggiano per un attimo sulle spalle magre, e non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. L’altra si rilassa e poi si volta verso di lei in un gesto lento, controllato, come se stesse cercando di ritrovare la sua calma e la sua freddezza prima di fronteggiarla.  
  
Elizaveta sorride allo sguardo tagliente di quei begli occhi azzurri.  
  
Se l’altra ragazza la riconosce, non glie lo fa intuire in nessun modo. La sua espressione rimane distaccata e guardinga, la sua voce bassa e fredda, appena incerta: - Ciao. Cosa vuoi? -. Franca e dritta al punto: Elizaveta non può che apprezzare e sorridere, divertita.  
  
Cosa vuole? Elizaveta se l’è chiesto tante volte, in questi giorni. Conoscerla sarebbe la risposta più probabile, ma le piacerebbe anche sapere come mai passa in biblioteca tutti i giorni alla stessa ora, qual è la lettura che la interessa così tanto, o perché continua a guardarla quando evidentemente pensa che non se ne accorga.  
  
\- Non sapevo che Durmstrang ammettesse anche ragazze. Siete davvero poche, nella vostra delegazione, e questa è la prima volta che parlo con una di voi -. E anche questo, alla fine, è vero.  
  
L’altra inarca un sopracciglio: - Sei _curiosa?_ -.  
  
Ed Elizaveta non può negarlo – anche se, in fondo, delle studentesse di Durmstrang in generale non le importa più di tanto. Annuisce.  
  
\- Il mio nome è Elizaveta Hédervàry – le dice, tendendole la mano.  
  
La ragazza la guarda in silenzio e la stringe dopo un istante, ma la sua stretta è forte e salda: - Natalia Arlovskaya -.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
Nei giorni seguenti, Elizaveta prende l’abitudine di passare i suoi pomeriggi in biblioteca, e lei e Natalia scambiano qualche parola, si osservano senza imbarazzo, si sorridono. A un certo punto, cominciano a sedersi allo stesso tavolo.  
  
Ad Elizaveta ci vuole un po’ per notare che il libro che occupa così tanto Natalia è una grammatica inglese, per rendersi conto che se parla così poco è perché si vergogna del suo accento marcato, per conoscerla abbastanza da capire che non è davvero così fredda come può sembrare all’inizio e che Hogwarts deve sembrarle troppo grande e troppo affollata e a parte lei non conosce nessuno. Le ci vuole un po’ per accorgersi che le occhiate che le lancia ora sono un po’ meno taglienti, un po’ meno fredde.  
  
Natalia impiega molto meno tempo per intuire che lei ha già finito da molto tempo di lavorare al suo Incantesimo Freddafiamma, un po’ di più per chiederle perché lo abbia voluto imparare.  
  
\- Guendalina la Guercia – risponde semplicemente Elizaveta, alzando le spalle, e poi comincia a parlarle della caccia alle streghe, di tutte quelle donne – e, per quanto possano scrivere certi autori Pureblood nei loro libri pieni di ideali e pregiudizi, erano quasi tutte Muggle e giovani Muggleborn e Halfblood che avevano appena scoperto la magia, che non potevano difendersi – finite nel fuoco perché non volevano sposarsi e chinare la testa o avevano un gatto e i capelli rossi o uscivano di casa da sole per ballare nelle notti di luna. Natalia la scruta in silenzio con la testa appoggiata sul palmo di una mano, un’espressione indecifrabile sul viso bianco, e lei si sente in dovere di spiegarsi meglio, sospira e aggiunge: \- Mi è sempre piaciuta l’idea di Guendalina sul rogo, a ridere tra le fiamme della stupidità di quegli uomini ottusi e crudeli, più e più volte. Probabilmente lei non la vedeva così, ma è un po’ come se avesse vendicato anche le altre, no? -.  
  
Natalia la fissa, e annuisce appena, come se ci stesse pensando sopra. Rimangono in silenzio per un momento, e Elizaveta gioca un po’ con la punta della sua cravatta rosso e oro, per farsi coraggio.  
  
\- Sono una Muggleborn – dice all’improvviso, alzando lo sguardo per fissarla negli occhi. Forse lo fa per giustificare ancora il suo interesse per quella storia, forse lo fa perché conosce questo mondo da quando aveva undici anni e da allora ha sentito un po’ di cose riguardo a Durmstrang, e se dovrà sentirle anche da Natalia è meglio che succeda adesso.  
  
Natalia non sembra sorpresa da ciò che le ha detto, né offesa da ciò che non ha detto ma ha comunque pensato. China il capo e torna a guardare il suo libro, e la sua voce fredda e bassa è un mormorio un po’ esitante: - Anche a me piacciono le storie degli incantesimi. A Durmstrang noi studiamo alcuni incantesimi interessanti, non li insegnano qui -.  
  
Elizaveta ci pensa un attimo sopra, si mordicchia un labbro. Poi, sorride: Natalia non ha avuto pregiudizi su di lei, no?  
  
\- Mi piacerebbe impararli – risponde, prima di aggiungere, cauta: - E in cambio potrei aiutarti con il tuo inglese, se vuoi. Anch’io non sono inglese, sai? I miei si sono trasferiti qui dall’Ungheria quando ero bambina, per lavoro -.  
  
Natalia evita il suo sguardo, continuando a fissare il libro, e le sue guance candide sono appena colorate da un’ombra rosata. Le dice che sì, le piacerebbe.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
Natalia non le insegna mai come torturare un uomo o conquistare il mondo, ma Elizaveta non è mai del tutto certa che sia solo perché non sarebbe in grado di farlo. Gli incantesimi sono innocui ma anche abbastanza complessi, con formule troppo lunghe e gesti troppo elaborati per entrare in programmi di studio pratici come quelli di Hogwarts, e lei non è la più paziente delle insegnanti.  
  
Elizaveta la prende come una sfida e si impegna per stupirla, sopportando il suo disappunto silenzioso e i suoi rimproveri aspri, le sue sopracciglia inarcate e i suoi sguardi un po’ seccati e un po’ divertiti. Prova e riprova fino a costringerla ad annuire, a rilassare i lineamenti delicati del viso e guardarla con approvazione, talvolta perfino stupore, e quando succede sente lo stesso formicolio fresco e avvolgente che l’Incantesimo Freddafiamma le fa scorrere sulle dita crescerle nel petto.  
  
Ad Elizaveta, però, piace soprattutto vedere le labbra di Natalia tendersi appena all’insù, perché Natalia sorride poco ma quando lo fa le brillano gli occhi.  
  
Il suo sorriso le piace così tanto che, un giorno, dopo aver eseguito alla perfezione un assurdo e contorto incantesimo baltico dopo decine di tentativi infruttuosi, lo bacia – i capelli biondi di Natalia scintillano nella luce aranciata del tramonto e sono morbidi tra le sue dita, il formicolio fresco le allaga il petto in un’esplosione di calore e Elizaveta è certa che non dimenticherà mai questo momento.  
  
Smettono di parlarsi per un po’, dopo quel bacio.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
Le loro lezioni pomeridiane riprendono dopo quasi una settimana. Si concentrano sull’inglese, questa volta.  
  
Natalia è un’ottima studentessa: vuole imparare, anche se più per dimostrare che può farlo e per liberarsi del suo accento e di tutti i suoi piccoli errori che per amore del sapere. Elizaveta cerca di essere esigente e severa, perché sa che Natalia vorrebbe un’insegnante competente e precisa e non si accontenterebbe certo di qualche nozione generale e un paio di incoraggiamenti, ma non può fare a meno di rallegrarsi davanti ad ogni piccolo miglioramento, di sorridere alla sua sicurezza crescente, alla rapidità delle risposte. Spera che anche lei sia così entusiasta per le loro lezioni, ma non ne è sicura – Natalia non parla molto, e c’è un argomento in particolare di cui evitano sempre accuratamente di discutere. Ci sono delle volte in cui Elizaveta non riesce nemmeno ad essere soddisfatta, perché è troppo impegnata a chiedersi se ne parleranno mai e darsi risposte che non le piacciono ma che sa di dover accettare.  
  
Quando è Natalia a baciarla, però, è improvviso e quasi brutale e sa di gratitudine e di scusa al tempo stesso. Dopo, Elizaveta tenta di riprendere fiato, le accarezza il viso e i capelli in un tocco leggero e cerca di incontrare il suo sguardo sfuggente – e, quando la nebbia che ha invaso la sua mente si dirada un po’ ma l’euforia e la sensazione che forse sta sognando rimangono, sgretola allegramente tutte le convinzioni e le paure che si erano formate nella sua testa in quei giorni.  
  
\- Non ne sono stata sicura, prima. Mi dispiace – dice Natalia dopo qualche istante di silenzio, gli occhi bassi ma la voce controllata, indifferente.  
  
Elizaveta sorride, e le labbra le formicolano di fuoco freddo: - Non ne _ero_ sicura -. Le bacia una guancia arrossata.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
Elizaveta capisce davvero di avere una ragazza quando si rende conto che non potrà andare allo Yule Ball con lei. Non è una _vera_ regola ma allo stesso tempo lo è e nessuno la infrangerebbe, ed è complicato e ingiusto.  
  
\- Andiamoci comunque! – dice un giorno a Natalia, chiudendo il libro tra le sue mani con uno scatto secco. E vorrebbe davvero farlo, sul serio: può già vedersi nel suo bel vestito nuovo, un velo di trucco sugli occhi e la mano stretta nella sua, a ballare e ballare e ballare per tutta la sera, a tenerla stretta a sé e baciarla sotto il vischio. Può già vedersi, a testa alta e con lo sguardo fiero di una vera Gryffindor.  
  
Natalia tace e sorride – e non è uno dei sorrisi che piacciono a Elizaveta: questo è uno diverso, ironico, freddo, quasi una smorfia. Ed Elizaveta la vede, la tristezza nella piega delle sue labbra, ma non può fingere di non sentire quella fiamma gelida che le trapassa il petto all’improvviso, quel sapore di cenere che le invade la bocca, quel formicolio che le prude sotto la pelle.  
  
Natalia la guarda e le sembra che voglia dirle qualcosa, ma lei sorride e ammette che era un’idea stupida, e la lezione riprende come se non fosse successo nulla.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Il suo bel vestito nuovo è della taglia giusta e della perfetta sfumatura di verde ma prude, le irrita la pelle. Forse è colpa del tessuto, forse semplicemente non è dell’umore giusto per vestirsi bene e acconciarsi i capelli e ballare.  
  
La musica le fa venire il mal di testa. Chiede a Roderich di andare a prenderle un bicchiere di succo di zucca, ma non ha sete – si sente sola, ma non lo vuole vicino.  
  
Roderich ha un anno più di lei ed è un ragazzo gentile, carino, con modi un po’ rigidi da gentiluomo e due begli occhi chiari dietro la montatura fine degli occhiali. È molto bravo a scuola, è un Ravenclaw, fa anche parte del coro del professor Flitwick.  
  
Elizaveta vorrebbe non aver accettato il suo invito, vorrebbe poter tornare indietro e non usarlo in questo modo. Per un attimo, vorrebbe poter ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, il suo sguardo caldo e gentile – ma non può, e lo sa.  
  
Quando Roderich torna da lei, gli propone subito di ballare, un po’ perché non sarebbe giusto continuare a negarglielo per tutta la sera e un po’ perché, in mezzo a tutti questi studenti allegri e senza pensieri – in mezzo a tutte queste coppie, innamorate e non – si sente terribilmente sola.  
  
Anche quando Roderich la stringe a sé, però, il suo sguardo percorre tutta la sua sala, osservando, cercando, e non la trova mai.  
  
Quando la musica finisce, dice al suo cavaliere che non si sente bene, che le dispiace, e si nasconde nell’angolo più lontano della sala.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
Un mano brusca e salda si posa sulla sua spalla. – Posso avere questo ballo? -.  
  
Elizaveta si volta di scatto, il _no_ che le scivola sulla punta della lingua e si blocca lì, sospeso per quella che le sembra un’eternità. Il tempo gela, come la fiamma della candela, e né la musica né la folla esistono più intorno a loro.   
  
Il ragazzo davanti a lei si passa una mano tra i capelli biondi raccolti in una coda bassa, tende appena le labbra all'insù, la fissa con i suoi occhi che a guardarli bene non sono così freddi – ma sono sempre così chiari.   
  
Elizaveta sorride. Potrebbero scoprirle, potrebbe succedere di tutto, ma il fuoco che le minaccia è freddo e innocuo, un mero formicolio sulla pelle.   
  
\- Vi insegnano questo genere di incantesimi, a Durmstrang? -.   
  
\- Questa è la prima e l’ultima volta che lo faccio – sbuffa Natalia, e la sua voce è strana e familiare allo stesso tempo, come i lineamenti appena un po' meno dolci del suo viso. Le guance le si imporporano.   
  
Elizaveta la prende per mano - una mano grande e forte, ma pur sempre _sua_ \- e ballano, lì sotto gli occhi di tutti, per tutta la sera.  
  


 

 


End file.
